


Netflix and Chill

by ineedthislikeaholeinthehead



Category: American Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, utter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedthislikeaholeinthehead/pseuds/ineedthislikeaholeinthehead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who the hell could resist exploring what Netflix and Chill would be like for Rich and Lee</p>
            </blockquote>





	Netflix and Chill

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this lovely post.  
> http://hobbitjt.tumblr.com/post/134652951982/i-wonder-what-netflix-and-chill-is-like-with
> 
> Ya'll know if I owned the rights to Rich and Lee, I wouldn't be here writing about them, right?

Not that Richard was unappreciative, but by the third unrequested kiss on the neck, he was getting a bit perturbed. Lee had the worst possible timing, always choosing the exact moment when something interesting was about to happen to Frank Underwood. 

But when his hand finally slid into Richard’s lap, that was the last straw. 

“Lee, what’s the matter with you?” he asked, sliding further down the couch and taking the popcorn with him. 

“What’s the matter with me? Richard, what’s the matter with you?”

“I’m afraid you’re going to have to elaborate. As far as I can tell, I’m enjoying House of Cards in the same fashion any sane person does.”

“Yeah, Richard. But we’re not watching House of Cards.” RIchard took a second to look up from his popcorn and at the Telly. 

“What are we doing, Lee?” 

“Netflix and Chilling, Richard.” he tells him, exasperated. 

“How’s that...what’s that?”

“You don’t know what Netflx and Chill is?”

“Apparently not.”

“God, Richard, you’re adorably naive sometimes.”

“That almost sounds condescending.”

“I mean it sincerely.” Richard takes another piece of popcorn and puts it in his mouth. 

“Uh-huh.” He swallows. “What does Netflix and Chill mean?” Lee cuddles back up on Richard’s side of the couch. 

“It’s when you put on Netflix as background noise while you…” He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. 

“Oh, Lee. That’s absurd.”

“Making out on the couch is absurd?”

“It is when you put on House of Cards!”

“Richard, I have personally watched this episode with you three times.” Richard takes another few pieces of popcorn.

“It’s a good episode.” He gives Lee a peck on the lips. “But it will be over in 15 minutes.” He hands Lee the bowl of popcorn and presses play on the show, trying very hard to concentrate on it while Lee’s hand slinks back to rest on Richard’s thigh.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's short, but I only had 20 minutes.
> 
> It's sort of weird to me to write something called "Netflix and Chill" and include no smut. So please feel free to add your own in the comments.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Now of all times?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367869) by [prefertheconsultingdetective](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prefertheconsultingdetective/pseuds/prefertheconsultingdetective)




End file.
